


The Choice

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, initial dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't do this. Don't fucking screw up my life."</p>
<p>"Why not? You fucked up mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

For as long as Danny can remember, he's worn masks. It's not that hard. He's a fantastic actor. If he's stressed, he stretches his smile a little further. If he's on the verge of tears, he has a list of memorized jokes he can crack that'll take the attention off of him, maybe put it on somebody like Ross. He spent months upon months in college completely and legitimately depressed, and when it came right down to it he just hid away so that the only mask he had to wear was on his voice when he called his parents, so that he could give his face a rest. He's good at it. He's really fucking good.  
  
That's probably the only fucking reason he's been able to get through Game Grumps for the past few months after he figured out that he was desperately in love with his co-host.  
  
At first it wasn't a big thing. He just felt safe around Arin, safe and warm. They could be sitting next to each other on the couch when one of the weirdly cold California nights rolled in, and they could scoot closer, and their legs would be touching and their arms would be bumping against each other as they did a Game Grumps VS, and it wasn't even weird. If anything, it was weird that it _wasn't_ weird. But things started growing out of nowhere, like how he'd just turn his head to look at Arin when he was being particularly ridiculous and would suddenly be staring at his mouth and wondering if it was as soft as it looked, or being curious about the shape and strength of his hand and how long his fingers were. Little things that started a slow burn right in the base of his belly until one night he dreamed of Grumping with him and turning and pressing Arin into the couch and plunging his tongue into his mouth and palming his jeans, and when he woke up he was harder than he'd been in years, came within four jerks of his hand and saw nothing but white.  
  
But he could handle it. He wasn't gay. Just going through a phase. Just feeling his heart flutter when they caught each other's gaze, or when Arin dropped into the seat beside him at a restaurant instead of next to Suzy, or when he sat up with him all night working on Starbomb lyrics even though he had breakfast plans with someone the next day. Not a big deal.  
  
The wedding plans are what turned it into a big deal, if he remembers right. They'd be finishing up an episode, he and Arin, and just as Dan was relaxing back into the couch for their first break of the day, looking forward to a chance to just chill out with him without the constant pressure to be funny the whole damn time, there was Suzy, prancing into the room with her list of caterers and thoughts about wedding colors and needing to get Arin's suit SOON, please, and lo and behold Arin's head would turn, and he'd be all smiles for her, and none for Dan, and he'd sit there for eighteen minutes of their twenty minute break waiting to get a word in edgewise before he'd finally get up and pout the whole way into the kitchen. He'd stayed out there an extra five minutes, and when he came back Arin hadn't even noticed.  
  
Repeat ad nauseum. Over and over and over again, until the actual wedding, until they were away on their honeymoon, until the long break from Grumping was taking its toll on Danny and making him snappy and frustrated and almost completely unable to wear that mask because he missed Arin so fucking much, because now it's completely clear that Suzy will _always_ have a part of him that he never can.  
  
He isn't totally insane. He likes Suzy. She makes Arin happy, and that's something essential that you want for anyone you fall in love with. She gets him. She loves him too, arguably more than Danny does if only because she's known him longer. But that doesn't change the fact that Danny's jealous. And it sure as hell doesn't make it any easier when Barry goes out of town one weekend for a reunion with some college boys and the apartment is silent, and Dan's been driven so low that he actually pulls out his laptop and starts watching their last AMA, when they answered questions about Starbomb.  
  
Even then, there are signs. The way he'll watch Arin for just a little too long. The way that his eyes are twinkling and he can't stop fucking smiling because it was such a nice change of pace to have something else to riff on with him. How he was borderline on blushing when Arin showered him with compliments about his music skills and his process of figuring out harmonies. He makes it through about half of the video before he shoves off the couch and goes into the kitchen.  
  
Dodger jokingly gave them a bottle of whiskey as a housewarming present, him and Barry, and though Danny hasn't drank hard in years, he doesn't hesitate to grab it. Fuck a glass, too. He twists the cap off and takes a swig, feels the old familiar burn from years long gone. Yeah. This is how it's gonna go. Tonight, he's gonna forget.  
  
He makes his way through that AMA, and then the one before that, drinking that whiskey all the while. Somewhere in the middle of the second one his head starts going fuzzy. He has to close his eyes and lay his head back because he's getting dizzy and is pretty damn sure he's gonna barf, and wouldn't Suzy just frown at him, him puking all over the nice new furniture she helped him and Barry pick out. Wouldn't she just.  
  
"Fuck her," he whispers, words not slurring, not yet, but damn close. He takes another swig. Figures he might as well facilitate it a little more.  
  
His phone rings right about then, and he blinks blearily as he pulls it out. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
The sweetest voice he knows. Arin's tone is so much deeper on the phone somehow, so much more of a baritone. "You have the best voice," he murmurs. "D'you know that? Just. Nice. And deep. Man, I would kill a meercat t'have that."  
  
Arin laughs, a nice, warm chesty one. "Uhh, thanks, Dan, you're the best. Hey, listen, Suzy and I are gonna go grab some food. You wanna come?"  
  
"Do I?" He considers this. _Now_ the words are starting to slur. Beautiful. "I think'm kinda incacapitated at the moment..."  
  
"...that's...that's not a word. Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm, totes."  
  
"Are you...are you _drunk?_ "  
  
"Toooootes."  
  
"What the fuck?" He doesn't sound angry, just confused. His voice is a little muffled when he speaks again. "Dan's drunk."  
  
"Is that Suzy?" Danny asks, an edge on his melty tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she, uh-"  
  
"I don't wanna _talk_ to her."  
  
He can distantly hear her voice, a soft _"Is he okay?"_ and he's completely gratified by Arin not even responding, just saying "What's up, man? What's wrong?"  
  
Danny exhales sharply, taking another quick sip and snuggling the bottle against his chest. "Nothin'...hey, c'n you come over?"  
  
"What, right now?"  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
"...o-okay, man, yeah. I'll be right there, Dan. Don't go anywhere, okay?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"I'm serious, don't you fucking get in your car or I'll kill you myself, do you hear me?"  
  
"Fine, fine, okay, Daaaaaad."  
  
He hears a quick goodbye between the happy little hubby and waifu before the door shuts. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?"  
  
Danny scoffs. "I'm not...I'm not, like, a kid having a nightmare or nothing, Jeeeesus."  
  
"You also don't get drunk." His voice is firm. Strong. Commanding. Mmm, Danny likes that. "I'll be there in just a few minutes, all right?"  
  
He lives at least like fifteen minutes away. "What, you gonna speed?"  
  
Silence. "I'll see you in a sec."  
  
Danny's so lazy he just keeps the phone held to his ear even after the call ends. Keeps drinking his whiskey. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Just feels nice and warm. No time has passed at all before there's a knock at the door, a loud "Dan, open up!"  
  
Yep, that's him, all right. He stumbles to the door and fiddles with the locks for like an hour before he finally gets them open and comes face to face with Arin. And Jesus, he's never seen him look like this before. Danny grins at him, swaying on his feet. "Man, you're gonna make a great dad one day."  
  
"Shut up." He comes inside and shuts the door behind him, locking everything, before taking a nice long look at him, one that lingers up and down. Mm, that makes him tingle a little. He's tempted to pose so Arin can get a real eyefill, but no, Arin's apparently just interested in the whiskey because that's what he grabs and investigates. "Tff, if you wanted sum, all y'had to do was ask, y'know."  
  
"You haven't gotten drunk in years," Arin murmurs, looking back up at him with a furrowed brow. "Do you..." He pauses. Seems to regroup. "...do you wanna sit down?"  
  
Dan considers this. "...mmmyeah."  
  
"Okay." He starts walking to the couch, but when Dan sways, nearly falls over, he catches him. "Whoa, whoa, slow down." He brushes Danny's hair out of his face, and it's so soft, so...so nice. He's tempted to cry, for some weird fucking reason. Seriously, tears welling up and everything. "Just walk with me, okay?"  
  
Danny rests his head against the top of Arin's. "Mm-hmm..."  
  
They get to the couch somehow, and Arin settles him down before sitting beside him in that close way they have when they're Grumping, close enough to have their whole sides touching, from shoulder to thigh. They're quiet for a long time, Danny's just enjoying the smell of Arin's hair, basking in the silence that he usually took to years ago that apparently hasn't changed a bit. "...what happened, Dan?"  
  
He closes his eyes. "...'m in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm fucking in love with you, you dumbass."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I-I just...you're so fucking purfect, y'know? Y-y'just make me feel so safe and so...so warm, and you make m'laugh more than anybody ever has, and I just love you so much."  
  
Part of him just expects Arin to laugh, to make this a whole other joke, but he's still silent. He scoots a little away from Danny, turning to face him. "Where the fuck did that come from?"  
  
"Fuck if I know. God. I j'st woke up one day and there it was! I-I just never...never want you to go, y'know? Maybe you won't. Maybe you'll just...always be there. That's be nice. I'd like that."  
  
"Dan, I-"  
  
"And sometimes...pff, God, who'm I kidding...I _always_...wanna fuck your brains out."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I-I-I just wanna grab your cock...and suck on it. And git you all nice'n'hot...and just...turn you over...and fuck you 'til you scream."  
  
"You are so fucking drunk."  
  
"And y'know what's funny?" he slurs as he twists to face Arin too, grinning widely at his wide eyes and parted lips. "I swear to God himself...that you're sort of in love with me too."  
  
"Dan-"  
  
"You don't talk to Barry like you talk to me. You don't talk to Ross like you talk to me. You know who you talk to like me? Suzy. And I'm pretty fuckin' sure you're in love with her too. So-"  
  
" _Dan-_ "  
  
"-So that means...you're in love with me. And mebbe you wanna fuck me too!"  
  
Arin's given up on interrupting him. They're just staring at each other. So Danny does what he's always wanted to. He leans in.  
  
Arin grabs him by the front of his shirt and holds him at bay, narrowing his eyes. "I'm married, Dan."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I'm married to Suzy. And you're right, I love her. I love her so fucking much-"  
  
But that's not good enough, and that's why Dan reaches forward and presses his hand right into Arin's crotch, and if there's resistance there, it's because he gasps and arches his hips just slightly. Just enough for Danny to grin wider. "Is that why you're gettin' hard right now?"  
  
Arin releases a shuddering breath. "Fuck you, man," he whispers.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
He kisses him, drinks up the taste of coffee and candy and even a little bit of what's gotta be Suzy's lip gloss, and there's a long few seconds of magic, nothing else, before Arin pushes him away with a growl. "I'm _married,_ Dan, you can't just-"  
  
"But you love me too."  
  
"But I chose her."  
  
"Not tonight." He shoves his fingers into Arin's hair and pulls him close, and Arin groans against his lips, sinks into his chest. The kisses are messy, wet and heavy and almost painful with the way their lips are working against each other, but once again, Arin breaks away.  
  
This time he looks on the edge of tears, gritting his teeth. "Please don't do this. Don't fucking screw up my life."  
  
"Why not?" Dan hisses back. "You fucked up mine."  
  
And this time, it's Arin. Arin almost tackles him to the couch with how desperately he's kissing him, and their hips are aligned, and Arin's the one that grinds down, one hand squeezing into his hip so hard that he's gonna have a fucking bruise there tomorrow. They're animals just rutting against each other, and damn those zippers hurt, and Danny grabs Arin by the belt loops and flips him, but that means they end up on the ground, all the breath getting knocked out of them. And they don't even fucking care anymore. Danny rips Arin's jeans off so fast that he thinks he might hear some fabric tear, and Arin almost breaks Danny's belt in two. He's not fighting it anymore, is he? Danny sits up on his knees, straddling the younger man, and stares down at him. His head is swimming again. He doesn't even fucking care.  
  
Arin yanks Danny's boxers down around his knees, so Danny's quick to follow suit, but they don't have time to bother with shirts. They're breathing too hard. Groaning like animals. Desperately getting their dicks in Danny's long-fingered hand, and the second he's got them held together, they're gone. They roll their hips and work those cocks, get them almost disgustingly slick with precum, and Jesus _Christ,_ but Danny's on fire right now, every delicious little grind making each muscle clench and unclench in anticipation. And Arin? God, he's beautiful. His face is flushed and he's biting his bottom lip so hard that it's about to burst, but his eyes are wide open and he's staring right at Danny, and that's the hottest thing about it all. There's no question who it is that's fucking him. He knows it's Danny.  
  
And he likes it.  
  
Danny's desperate to get closer. He yanks up their shirts with his other hand and presses their chests flush against each other, feeling their overheated skin get all the hotter. "God, I love you so fucking _much,_ Arin," Danny whispers, barely manages to say it without stammering, and Arin grabs his ass, almost digging his fingers into it.  
  
"I love you too, Dan," he whispers back.  
  
That's all it takes. It comes over Danny so suddenly that it's like a live wire jacked itself into his spine, and he's not just moaning, he's _screaming_ as he comes. He bucks against Arin to draw it out as long as he can, every incredible colorful second of it, but it's when he comes down that he realizes Arin is still throbbing in his hand, that he's borderline on crying with how close he is, so he digs his teeth into Arin's neck and sucks at his skin and lets the shout he gets fuel him as he pumps him one, two, three more times and feels him explode all over his hand.  
  
They lay there, the come rapidly cooling on their stomachs, but Danny's so reluctant to move. He can't. He just fucking can't. He nuzzles into the quickly darkening spot on Arin's neck and makes a soft moaning noise, feeling his entire body shiver from the post-orgasmic tremors still racing through him.  
  
Arin's the one that speaks, his arms tightening around Danny's skinny frame. "This was a one-time thing," he whispers. "You're drunk. And you're not even gonna fucking remember this in the morning. And it's never gonna happen again. Do you understand me?"  
  
He's a fucking liar. And Danny repeats that silently in his head the entire time that Arin wipes up their come, takes Danny to bed, and sends off a quick text before laying down beside him. He practically screams it in his thoughts when he nuzzles into Arin's chest and Arin doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around Danny and press a kiss to his forehead.  
  
Liar. Such a liar. They're stuck now. And there's no way in hell that getting out's gonna be that easy.


End file.
